


《此心向我》任剑本番外

by liuwen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 任剑 - Freeform, 任飘渺 - Freeform, 剑无极 - Freeform, 金光布袋戏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuwen/pseuds/liuwen
Relationships: 任剑
Kudos: 5





	《此心向我》任剑本番外

剑无极觉得自己应该已经疯了，因为疯了的人什么事情都能够做得出来。  
在这个房间不知道呆了多久，伸手不见五指的黑暗中，除了任飘渺，他接触不到任何人，一开始任飘渺还会用铁链锁着他，对着他上下齐手，却不做到最后一步，始终一副局外人的样子，看着他痛苦，看着他臣服于欲望，看着他一步步走向崩溃。  
遮挡在眼前的黑布被取下，空旷的房间内，只有微弱的烛火隐约照亮他身侧的任飘渺，锁链不知何时也被取下了。  
“取悦我。”任飘渺斜倚在床头命令道。  
剑无极对他还是有些畏惧，取过原本被用在自己身上的黑色布条，遮盖住那双看不出喜怒的双眼，这才倾身吻住他的嘴唇，与他口齿交缠。  
剑无极的吻带着渴求和欲望，只要任飘渺给予些许的回应，他便像乞食的饿犬一般主动献上自己的一切，口腔中盛不下的津液顺着下颚滑落，滴落在任飘渺敞开的胸膛之上，这个吻一直持续到剑无极感觉自己快要窒息了才堪停止，终于分开的双唇拉伸出粘稠的细丝，剑无极顺着滑落的津液轻轻舔舐，路过喉结时停留了许久。  
喉结处的轻咬带着一股挑衅的意味，任飘渺放在身侧的双手紧握成拳，又松开来。  
剑无极的吻逐步向下，在小腹徘徊许久后，终是含住了挺立的欲望，惊人的大小使得只是前端，便堪堪填满了整个口腔，剑无极调整了一下跪坐的姿势，一口气让任飘渺的下身进入到咽喉深处，深到几乎要让自己窒息的地步，还是有一部分没能含入口中，只能用双手来细心抚慰。  
任飘渺一手教导出来的口技自然能让他满意，剑无极的脑袋以着他喜欢的节奏在他身下起伏，锐利的牙齿被小心翼翼地收好，柔软的舌艰难的在缝隙间滑动，咽喉吞咽时的收缩挤压着他欲望的前端，仿佛他的欲望是世间最美味的食物，值得用虔诚的姿态去含吮。  
欲望濒临爆发的边缘，任飘渺抬手按住剑无极的后脑，下身用力在他口中驰骋，欲望全部被温热的口腔包裹住，剑无极乖顺地摆出最适合承受的姿势，即使被侵入深处的咽喉不受控制地痉挛，惊人的粗度阻碍了他的呼吸，仍是小心地收好自己的牙齿，任飘渺抽插了百十来下，泄在了他口中，腥浊的液体涌入喉中，剑无极尽力地吞咽，仍是有吞咽不下的白浊顺着他嘴角滑落。  
“咳咳！”有部分浊液似乎进入了鼻腔中，剑无极难受的呛咳几声，吐出满口的白浊。  
“继续。”任飘渺发泄完毕便松开了他的头发，两手依旧垂在身侧。  
剑无极借着手中的浊液，直接将右手两指插入自己的后穴搅动，任飘渺虽然未曾真正进入过他，却也没少用手指或是玉势玩弄他的后穴，刚开始的时候自然是痛得让人哭爹骂娘，只能说习武之人的体质当真过硬，次数多了便习惯了，一次进入两指都能很好地适应，穴肉紧紧纠缠着手指。  
一手开拓自己的后穴，一手继续抚慰任飘渺的欲望，后穴的手指逐渐增加到了四根，任缥渺的欲望也恢复了挺立。  
剑无极膝行几步，深吸一口气，一手扶着任缥渺的欲望，一手撑开自己的后穴，缓缓沉下身。  
“哈……”只是进入一个头，便能感受到涨涨的疼痛，剑无极不得不停下动作，缓和一下，任飘渺终于真正地进入了他，不过这个尺寸也太大了，真的进去肯定会撕裂的，还是再开拓一下吧，缓了一会儿便要起身。  
“啧！”任飘渺自然察觉了他的意图，双手抓着他的腰部，将人往下用力一按。  
“啊！”欲望全根没入自己的体内，进入到让人害怕的深度，瞬间的痛感让剑无极大脑一片空白，过来好一会儿才缓和过来，幸运的是后穴并没有撕裂，果然是玩弄的多了，变得更加耐操了。  
“继续！”被剑无极紧致的后穴夹的有些难受，感觉缓和的时间差不多了，任飘渺不由得开口催促道。  
习惯了服从命令，剑无极的大脑还处于空白状态，身体已经不由自主地开始上下起伏，双手撑着任缥渺的腹部，手臂和膝盖一起用力，在欲望快要完全离开体内时卸力坐下，将这滚烫的硬棍吞入最深处，每次都会擦过最令人愉悦地一点，剑无极便会颤抖着缩紧后穴，绞缠着任飘渺的欲望，感受着上面青筋的脉动。  
下身被人如此讨好，任飘渺对剑无极的表现还算满意，只是，还不够……  
“快一点。”  
起伏的速度随着话音的落下开始加快，坐下时还会使力，使得欲望狠狠撞击在那令人疯狂的一点上，剑无极的下身早已淌着清液，笔直竖立着，渴望着宣泄，不过还不行，没有任飘渺的命令他还不能发泄，深怕自己一个控制不住泄了身，剑无极抬手用力握住急需爆发的欲望，大拇指牢牢地按住铃口，用力过度带来了疼痛，疼痛又转化成更强烈的快意。  
起伏的动作不停，累积的欲望却无处发泄，剑无极只能起伏的越来越快，越来越使劲，带着想要让肉刃劈开自己的狠意。  
“很好。”感觉出来剑无极已然到了极限，任飘渺决定大发慈悲的帮他一把，双手抓住他的腰际，下按的同时挺胯撞击，恨不得连下方的囊袋都没入那个甬道当中。  
强烈的快感铺天盖地，几乎要将人淹没，剑无极不得不用双手紧握住自己的下身，防止一切泄身的可能。  
“可以了。”  
终于得到允许，剑无极松开了双手释放自己，任飘渺也一个深顶，射在了他身体的最深处，烫下了一个难以磨灭的烙印。  
“睡吧。”任飘渺抬手遮住他的双眼，将人拥入怀中。  
安心的感觉，剑无极放任自己陷入黑暗。  
真好！


End file.
